The Prey & The Predator
by DivaLicious89
Summary: What will happen when Darien meets this innocent girl? Will the emotions get too strong for him? Read and find out~!WARNING:LOTS OF LUSTY STUFF!Enjoy=P
1. First Impressions

[Author's notes: hey you guys! Hope you all like my first story=P Hint: Lots of love and lust so if you hate this kind of stuff PLEASE DON'T READ THEN!! Otherwise enjoy oh and also I haven't watched Sailor Moon since 4ever so please forgive my spelling, if I misspell their names wrong tell me but you'll all understand~ PS: REVIEW LOTS IF YOU LIKE OR JUST GIMME SUM ADVICE!]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters but I own my own made up ones and you can't stop me :P  
  
The Prey & The Predator  
  
~~CHAPTER 1~~  
  
First Impressions  
  
Serena woke up with the worst hangover she's had or at least she's ever had. Her head was throbbing like a mad, raging bull. She was only dressed in a t-shirt and her boy brief undies. She usually looked way better and much more proper but right now she felt like throwing up and her hair was all messed up in a bun. Her face looked pale.What had happened?! Wait she remembered some part of it. Well of course she couldn't forget about him..  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Come on Serena! Just this once...PLEASEEEE" begged Mina  
  
"oh sheesh Serena! You're such a geek these days! " shouted Rei  
  
"Calm down Rei.For once I agree with this idea, since I've grown up with you, you seem more and more into you studies, EVEN more than me, the queen of the exams!" sounding quite amazed herself said Ami  
  
"yea whatever Rei, okay fine if It'll make you guys get off my back fine I'll go to this stupid party" said Serena who was tired of arguing  
  
"then it's settled! We're all going to my Chad's party!" said Lita, who was over excited .  
  
After some hours of getting pulled by the hair Serena had been forced to try on everything in her wardrobe. Finally the girls all decided for her that she wear a short tight black leather skirt with a chain across the side which only went down below a couple of inches below her thighs. She wore a cute baby-tee that had a silt cut between her breast so there was a lot of cleavage to show since she defiantly had something to show. She got some huge hoochy looking earrings. She looked hotter than the rest of the gurls.  
  
Ami drove them to the party, since she was the designated driver no drinking allowed for her. (boo hoo) It was all really crowded so once they got in they kind of all went their own directions.. Rei and Lita went to check out where Chad and Lita's new boyfriend Erik. Mina like her usual self was more of a once night stand kind of girl got off with some guy. Ami went off and started chatting off with this cutie about school and exams. So there was Serena all alone, decided to get some fruit juice or punch or whatever they had. Maybe that would keep her mind off some things.  
  
She was standing there drinking cup after cup, trying to blend in. But she didn't even notice a group of guys checking her out.  
  
"Hey I wonder if she's got a guy" said Josh  
  
"I bet you $80 you can't get this one Dar, she's way too goody-innocent for you" dared Ben  
  
"I've never been rejected or dumped or denied and this girl ain't going be the first" answered Darien "just watch the master"  
  
Serena was about to leave when she notice this guy..wait he was more than just your average looking guy. I mean he was gorgeous looking. His blue- ocean looking eyes and that dark brownish hair looked soo soft. God and his muscular tanned body in that white unbuttoned shirt wearing those black jeans. He started walking towards her when he saw her glance at him. 'Oh shiet, why did she have to look at him..damn.damn.damn ..stupid Serena! Now looked what you did he's probably coming to tell you to get a life, since your such a freaaako' scolding herself inside her head  
  
"Hey I haven't seen you at any of Andrew's party's before, what's your name? "asked the strange but absolutely hot young man.  
  
"Uh.My..um..name..oh..my name is Seerenna" stuttered Serena  
  
"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl like you. My name's Darien,so how old are you?" questioned Darien.he didn't want to get with a girl that was too young.  
  
"Um..i'm 17 how old are you" said Serena trying to act normal.  
  
"I'm 18, hey do you want to go outside, its way more comfortable and defiantly not as crowded" asked Darien  
  
"Uh sure, why not?"  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
'Gosh so much happened in one night' as she thought to herself. Her head was still a killer bitch. Wait Lita had taught her a trick to get over a hangover. She went to get some Tylenol, a can of coke and some aspirin. After a while she felt a little better. Wait there was more.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hey actually I think I've seen you before" said Darien "you go to my school don't you? I'm pretty sure I've bumped into you a couple of times in the hallway, but you defiantly look WAY different, not that you're not sexy or anything but there's defiantly a difference" "oh yeah I remember you too now. I've seen you in school no wonder I thought you looked familiar and I can understand why you probably didn't recognize me at first I mean I had no intention to dress like this." Said Serena, looking at herself like she was doing a sin. "Well you should try it more, you look really hot" grinned Darien  
  
Blushing even more then she was before, her face probably look beat red by now. Thank gosh for the cover-up and everything. 'Was this Darien boy trying to make a move on her?' It was so weird because no one had ever made a move on her well not since like gr.2. Well little Timmy tried to get more than a kiss. Instead Darien just stared at her for a while. She could have just stayed there all night looking into those sea-drowning eyes. For some reason she was so lured into them. Suddenly Darien moved closer to her and kissed her. She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. She kissed him back of course. He was a very good kisser, gentling nibbling on her lips gave her a tingling feeling she had never felt before. The small kissed soon turned more passionate. Slowly his hand sledded from her back down to her waist, gripping her a little more tightly, but not hurting her in any way. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. He slowly let his tongue touch her mouth telling her, he wanted more. She gently opened her mouth a bit and the two tongues collided, his tongue down her throat. She just wanted him there and then, but was she ready, she was a little confused. But what the heck it's a once in a lifetime thing to get with a gorgeous hottie, By tomorrow he probably won't notice her again. So she ripped his shirt off. 'Wowza that's a nice ass body' as she thought to herself. Slowly he pushed her back a little making her lean against a tree. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He was nervous though, that thought scared him a little. He was never nervous, he is after all Darien Shields! Maybe he just wanted to get over this more quickly 'Getting back to reality now Darien' as he thought to himself. He pulled Serena shirt over her head. 'Damn' was all he could think. Serena started fumbling with his zipper, finally getting it down. Haha, she could feel him harden for her, 'wow he that was a little too easy'. All he had on was his stripped boxers. Slowly Darien unhooked her bra like a professional. They were still kissing each other tensely while Darien slowly moved his hand to her breast, stroking and massaging it gently, around and around. Then he moved his head towards her right breast, first just teasing her hardened breast ,then finally sucking on it while one of his hands roamed freely on her other breast. Serena moaned for him, god he was good. He knew she liked what she was feeling so he gently slid his hand down to her south region. He knew she probably never felt anything she was about to feel. So he went him slowly. First by taking off her panties, and by parting it by sliding just one finger in first, then out, then two fingers, and then three. She was a little shocked by this. She started giving a little pant, then moan. She was groaning for him by now. It was her turn to make him moan. They went back to making out and she slowly slid her hand down a little, taking his boxers off a little enough to grab his manhood. 'Holy shiet, how big can it get?' as Serena was surprised at how big he was. She started with one hand rubbing it up and down then she used her other hand to tease the head. Then by using both hands started squeezing it lightly.  
After a while they both were hot and sweaty, they both just wanted kinky, hot sex right there. Suddenly a young man came outside.  
  
"Hey Serena..whoa, getting a little busy there."  
  
[****Author's Notes: I wonder who that could be??!!! Lol, anyways I usually don't write about this but since I was bored like a bitch, I was thinking why the hell not just try it. Hehehe, Review lots, all I gotta say it Thanx!!!****] 


	2. Surprising Mornings

[Author's Notes: Hey you guys!! Mucho mucho excitement! Who is the person.hmmmm..Well I guess you'll just have to read and find out~!]  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters.happy?????  
  
~~CHAPTER 2~~  
  
Surprising Mornings  
  
'I couldn't believe he came to the party.why did he have to come right then and there..why at that exact moment, when Darien and I were just having a little fun. Gosh he always ruins the fun!' as Serena was thinking to herself  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hey Serena..whoa, getting a little busy there."  
  
Darien turned around to see who it was. Just so Serena could see. There standing a few feet from them was Serena's ex Andrew, smoking. They broke up because they both decided that they didn't want to ruin their friendship, even though they both still have strong feelings for each other they had to put it aside. 'He still looks so hot, with his sexy golden hair that looked all floppy and messed but still as sexy as ever. And his adorable puppy blue eyes that always made girls want to faint.' thought Serena. As Serena and Darien put back their clothes on  
  
"Whoa sorry Serena, didn't know I was disturbing you, just wanted to bum a cig, that's all." said Andrew  
  
"Oh uh no problem we were just fooling around, I meant we were just about to stop" answered Serena 'shiet how am I suppose to get it on with this hottie while Andrew is there watching, I can't do this' thought Serena  
  
"Hey who's that? Are you okay Ser?" asked Darien who was obviously confused  
  
"I'm fine.. he's just my ex, hey um can we continue this another time. I think we should stop now." Answered Serena who just walked away and just wanted to get piss drunk.  
  
(Dariens POV kind of, well lets just say this isn't in Serena's POV of a flashback)  
  
"oh it's fine I guess" said Darien, but somehow it seemed like Serena didn't even hear him. 'Dammit..distraction.. how am I suppose to explain this to the guys' thought Darien.  
  
He walked inside the house to find Serena just having shots and shots of vodka over and over. Suddenly the guys came over  
  
"Hey dude, what did you do to her?" asked Ben  
  
"Yeah sheesh Dar, we said get with her, not make her a freaky achoholic" said Josh  
  
"Let just not talk about it okay, here's the $80 I owe you, I'm going home now" answered Darien  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Serena was just wondering about how it would be like if she got back with Andrew, when someone rang the doorbell. Serena lived in a small, but cozy apartment by herself since both her parents died and Sammy was adopted by some family.  
  
"One sec" shouted Serena  
  
She looked like a mess, she decided the least she could do was find some pants and a tank-top or something and wash her face and brush her teeth really quicky. Finally she finished all that and ran to the door and opened it. It was Andrew. 'Dammit he has those yummy luscious lips ..ooh I just want to kiss him' dreamed Serena  
  
"Hey Ser, um are you daydreaming again?"asked Andrew  
  
"Huh? Oh yea hey so what are you doing here anyways?"replied Serena  
  
"Wow this is welcoming I just wanted to say hi, after you got piss drunk at that party Amy asked me if I could drop you off at your apartment since she already was stuck with drunk Lita, Rei and Mina. I got you some tums but you look alright so I'll be leaving now"answered Andrew  
  
"Oh gosh thanks so much, but um why was I only in my panties?" questioned Serena, wondering why the hell she was only in her panties at that time.  
  
"Oh that, well you started coming onto me and since you were really really drunk you started taking your skirt off so I had to sing you to sleep so you wouldn't harass me hahah I guess I'm just irresistible" giving Serena his slyest cutest grin.  
  
"yeah I just couldn't keep my paws off you" said Serena sarcastically "Hey you wanna come in for some coffee, and maybe we could go out for lunch and then you can take me shopping because you loveeee me sooo much, that plus you make 5 times as much as me" giving him her cutest puppy dog face.  
  
"Haha you never change Ser, ahhh fine why not plus I can never reject that face you always make"replied Andrew  
  
~~Darien's POV~~  
  
'ugh I feel sick, I can't even remember what happened' as Darien tried to remember what he did the night.  
  
"Hey sweetie pie, glad you've finally woken up" said this young women with hot red hair and piercing green eyes.  
  
"Um do I know you? And what are you doing in my apartment?" asked Darien  
  
"Well sheeesh, you never asked so many question yesterday, you were just screaming my name 10 hours ago, now you can't even remember it. My name's Beryl. Your little buddies hired me (she's a stripper) to play with you" sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"They WHAT??!!" shouted Darien.  
  
"Yep that's right, why so angry all of a sudden you seem to be enjoying yourself last night, you didn't even know my name so you just kept screaming {Queenie}. Hehehehe sounds pretty funny to me"  
  
"God, why are you still here then if you were just hired for the night?"asked Darien  
  
"Well after that I was pretty amazed at what you could do, so I was wondering if we could hook up sometime, even though I'm a stripper I work part time at this Café." Answered Beryl  
  
"I don't think so, I don't think it'll work out" replied Darien  
  
"Well if you ever wanna rethink that sugar just call me" and just like that she left her card and walked out.  
  
Darien was going to take a shower now.  
  
[Author's Notes: Sorry it's a little short but I'm getting a little tired right now so I'll write l8r, remember to review lots and lots while I go take a rest=P~ Lots of luv to you guys! ~DivaLicious89~] 


	3. Devil meets Angel Again

[Author's Notes: Hehe thanx a bunch for reviewing, I just thought nobody was going to review or something well mostly because I just started scribbling on some story. But just wanna say thanks to: ladybrigid, Foxy Kitsune and Winter((it's hard to finish it soo fast because I just started), but anyways I love the reviews and im also going to be gone for camp for a week so sorry but I'll try to continue and write as much as possible]  
  
Disclaimers: Still Don't Own any Sailor Moon characters  
  
~~CHAPTER 3~~  
  
Devil meets Angel Again  
  
"So how's your love life going anyways?" asked Serena  
  
"Meh it's fine I guess, you?" replied Andrew  
  
"No too busy studying lately"  
  
"Haha is that what you call yesterday. "studying".eh?" laughed Andrew  
  
"No.that's not what I meant at all!! Yesterday was just...just.a break you could say it like that" sounding just a big pissed off said Serena  
  
"mmhmm, whatever you say Serena, gosh you always seem to crack me up, have you ever thought why we broke up?" asked Andrew who seemed serious now  
  
"well we both decided we should just be friends , I mean you and I both agreed we didn't want to ruin our friendship. isn't that what you think?" said Serena, who getting just a little curious  
  
"yeah I guess" answered Andrew who sounded a bit depressed. "anyways I think this new girl named Ashley I met is pretty hot" trying to change the subject.  
  
"oooOo does my little baby boy have inssy beensy crushie on somebody??" said Serena, while laughing out loud.  
  
"haha very funny." said Andrew sarcastically."Anyways I've been meaning to ask you to my boss's birthday surprise party, since Ashley can't make it and I doubt she would like that kind of stuff too I was wondering if you could help me out because you have to bring a guest and all the guys hate those formal parties..so pleeease Ser??" who was practically begging on his knees  
  
"fine since I owe you for lunch and all my new clothes" said Serena  
  
While Serena and Andrew started to go their separate ways, Serena had someone else on her mind.  
  
~~Darien's POV~~  
  
As Darien came out of the shower with only a towel covering him, the phone started to ring. He walked over to the phone, but suddenly decided that he rather just let it ring or listen to the message. . "Hey Dar It's me Cynthia again, ummm I was wondering if you still wanted to come over on Friday?" asked the girl.  
  
'What the hell does she mean..again.?' as he looked at his message machine. He figured out what the girl meant there were 35 new messages for him since he hadn't had the time to check any of his messages, they were starting to build up.  
  
By the time he was finished listening to all the messages, he was sick of this, all he heard were girls one by one asking him to hook up. This was just sad. He decided to go out for a walk when he saw her.  
  
~~Back to Serena's POV~~  
  
'Oh my gosh, is that him, okay this is just sad first I'm thinking about him now I'm having mirages of him waving at me. I seriously need to go to a mental hospital..wait it's not a mirage.yes! I don't need to go to a mental hospital..ookay better way back'  
  
As Serena was thinking to herself Darien came up to her.  
  
"Hey your Sabrina right?" asked Darien, trying to act like he didn't remember her name so he would look all cool and stuff.  
  
"No.. it's Serena" said Serena who was a little disappointed.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Hey so how's it going?" asked Darien  
  
"fine" answered Serena plainly  
  
"Hey, so you still want to continue what we started yesterday?" asked Darien who was grinning mischievously  
  
"HERE??!!!" shouted Serena so loudly , that people were staring at them.  
  
"hahaha of course not, I have a room in that grayish blue apartment over there" pointing up towards a very expensive looking apartment  
  
"oh.yeah..i mean sure" said Serena who obviously was very embarrassed at herself for being so stupid  
  
Finally they got up to the apartment and Darien opened the door.  
  
"So you want a tour before we get dirty?" asked Darien still using that sly grin of his.  
  
"sure.." Answered Serena who seemed really out of it, like she didn't know what she was saying.  
  
Finally after the tour of his living room which was gigantic and had a huge flat screen T.V. with two big sony speakers on each side, his kitchen which looked very neat like the ones in Martha Stewart, which was very surprising to Serena. He finally showed Serena his bedroom. It was probably one of the fanciest bedrooms for a apartment she's ever seen. It had a white ceiling with wooden carving in the corner and bage painted walls. Then there was this big wooden king size bed with wooden posts in each corner. And a white veil coming from the wooden top. The sheets were all messed up but Serena just guessed he was too lazy to fold the sheets.  
  
"So what to you think of my bedroom?" asked Darien politely  
  
"Wow, this place is amazing, how do afford this?" asked Serena who was pretty impressed.  
  
"Lets just say I own a big company and I work very hard. And since I work so hard that means I'm a good boy. And like the old saying goes every good boy deserves fudge. so lets just say you're my fudge" said Darien who gave giving Serena a wink and was acting really cheesy.  
  
"Hahaha of course.." answered Serena who now gave Darien a sexy look and licked her lips.  
  
This was not like Serena at all but some reason he just turned her on so much she couldn't say no. Suddenly Serena was pushed onto the soft cushy waterbed. He practically ripped off her buttoned shirt and got right down to business. 'Whoa he really wants me' thought Serena. Since Serena didn't wear a bra he just started massaging her soft breasts using both of his hands. Slightly grabbing it, so that it made her moan a little. Instead of just laying back and letting Darien do all the work she ripped his shirt off and kind of rolled around so that now she was on top of him. She gave him light kisses on the neck and then started licking his chest. Then she went back up and kissed him passionately on his mouth gently letting her tongue inside his mouth. Serena wasn't always the experienced one but when she wanted something she was always determined to get it. So she slowly took raised his head a little closer to her breast and let him suck on them just gently enough so he was turned on. Then suddenly she backed away a little. 'Is she just teasing me?' as Darien thought to himself. But slowly she started playing with his belt and took off his pants and boxers. Licking his chest and going lower and lower, until finally she reached his manhood. She nibbles the head a little, not that it would hurt him just slightly arouse him. Then licks the top of it, around in a circle while she used her hands to squeeze his dick. Finally she used her mouth to suck on his manhood. Just going up and down slowly at first but then picked up the speed. Darien was enjoying this more than anything in the world. 'How many of these has she given because she has to be pretty experienced' thinking to himself. Finally he cumed into her mouth and for some reason she would usually spit it out but this time she swallowed. They both rolled around again playfully and this time is was Serena's turn to feel the pleasure. He gently nibbled on her ears that it tickled a little. While his hands were professionally taking off her jeans. Slowly he made his way down to her nether regions. He decided that she looked kinda like a virgin so he used his fingers to part his side started kissing it. Serena had never had a kiss down there from Andrew before so this was very new to her. She was squirming with pleasure. As he stuck his tongue into her, licking her insides away. This was soo erotic for her that she started moaning loudly. Probably loud enough for the people next door to hear, but they both didn't care. She pushed his head lightly even further into her.  
  
"ohhh Darien don't stop.keep on going.just please don't stop" was all Serena could say  
  
Darien who obviously knew she would like this went inside her even futher using both his fingers and tongue. Finally after an hour of giving each other heads. They stopped and rested for a while before they wanted to go on any further.  
  
After a couple of minutes they were reading and about to start when Serena felt something sticky and plasticy.  
  
"Ewwww..ahhhhh" As she screamed. "What the fuck?"  
  
As they both looked down and saw a used condum. 'Shiet why didn't I clean up, now I probably have to tell her about that Beryl chick' thought Darien.  
  
"Ewww that the hell is this doing here" scream Serena  
  
"It's probably one of my buddies, they like pulling pranks on me and since they have my key they always come around." Lied Darien  
  
"That's probably the lamest excuse ever, and if that's just a prank then what the hell is that" asked Serena who was now pointing at a pink fluffy thong.  
  
'Shiet why did Beryl leave her stuff here' who was out of excuses.  
  
"Baby it's not what you think it is-" said Darien, but Serena cut him off.  
  
"Whatever I don't want to hear any more!" cried Serena, as she quickly put her clothes back on and ran out.  
  
"Don't go, wait let me explain!" shouted Darien, but it was too late. 'Shiet Darien why did you have to go lie to her! Stupid Darien' scolding himself  
  
[Author's notes: I'm thinking of what to write next and plus I Gotta go eat dinner right now so I'll be back in a week but keep on writing those reviews!! Hehe well g2g Luv ya lots ~DivaLicious89~] 


	4. Moving On

[ Author's Notes: Yay I'm baq from camp, and ready to write write write, gosh I am sooooo tired though!!! If anybody has any good ideas you guys want me to write about then just gimme a shout, lol and yes Jessica a.k.a Destiny_writers I will try and think of some kind of Harry Potter story I can write about but I think I should finish my first two stories first, since it's hard thinking two subject at a time. Well enjoy the story!]  
  
Disclaimers: don't own Sailor Moon characters  
  
~~CHAPTER 4~~  
  
Moving On  
  
~~Serena's POV~~  
  
As Serena ran out of the apartment and down the stairs she burst out crying. It was so hard to control the tears that were now blobbing down her face. Why did that hurt so much? She had never felt that kind of pain surge through her, those feelings surrounding her. While she was running down she accidentally tripped and fell down the stairs.  
  
~~Darien's POV~  
  
' Gosh why the hell did I do this in the first place and why does my heart feel like it's just stopped beating' as Darien thought to himself. As he saw Serena run through the door, he decided he should just leave her alone and move on. 'What was the point in following her after she saw that scene! Why not just leave it alone now and move on some other girl.Yeah that's what I'm going to do' Deciding what he was going to do.  
  
As he looked around his room he saw a card. It was the card that Beryl left. It had the address of where her strip club was. He might as well have a good time and also he could return her stupid pink thong.  
  
~~Back To Serena's POV~~  
  
"Ughh.. what happened.." As Serena looked around.  
  
Her head felt like it cracked opened. As she looked around, she saw a little more clearly that she was in a Hospital bed. As she tried to stand her, she felt a surge of pain go through her right leg. She quickly fell back onto the bed. What had happened? Trying to retrace her memory of what had happened. All she could remember was crying a lot and running out of Darien's apartment and making a big scene. Then running down the stairs and then she probably fell down the stairs. Suddenly a person came in. It was a doctor.  
  
"Glad to see you finally woke up, now you badly twisted your right leg so you'll have to wear a cast. Thank god that this young man was here to save you. If it was twisted even more it would have caused a block in your blood vessels and that wouldn't have been good." Said the doctor  
  
"Huh, who was the young man? I want to thank him" asked Serena.  
  
"Hey Serena, are you feeling better? You got me pretty scared when you were lying there unconscious. Anyways I just got some herbal tea for you just incase you woke up and were thirsty." Said Andrew  
  
"oh Andrew!" as Serena hugged him "I owe you my life! Thank you!.Hey wait one sec.. Why were you there anyways?"  
  
"Well I was going to go give Ashley a surprise visit and since the elevator was really slow I decided to use the stairs instead and I saw you there lying unconscious, talk about great timing so I quickly called a ambulance." Answered Andrew  
  
"Ashley lives there.??" sounding surprised said Serena  
  
"Yeah that's what I said.hey what were you doing there?" asked Andrew  
  
"um.I was visiting a friend and like you said the elevator is waayy too slow so I used the stairs and I was running and I accidentally tripped..really that's all!" as Serena replied the lie.  
  
"Oh..ok..well here you go" handing Serena the herbal lemon tea. "Anyways I'll go buy some breakfast so I'll be back in 15 minutes."  
  
"Oh alright, thanks Andrew, you've done more than you should of" answered Serena  
  
As Andrew walked out of the room with the doctor, Serena decided to take another long nice nap.  
  
~~Back to Darien's POV~~  
  
As Darien drove his silver BMW Z4 Roadster to the address of the Strip Club, he decided to stop by Shoppers Drug Mart and get another pack of condoms because he had none left. As he parked his car, he walked to the front of the Strip Club. 'Whoa this is kind of fancy for a strip club, am I at the wrong place, wait I'm sure this is it this is what the address said.' As he pondered to himself. He got inside the strip club and found out it was defiantly a strip club, every thing was just expensive silk and velvet chairs. This was a practically a playboy mansion.  
  
" I told you, you would want me"  
  
"Huh" As Darien turned around. He saw that he was facing the girl Beryl. "Oh it's you, yeah sure whatever you say, I just wanted something fast and easy."  
  
"mmmhmm , well I have a little private place for you come here" as Beryl led Darien into a room with a Jacuzzi, a silk mattress with pillows covering it all over the ground and a dim light. As Beryl grabbed a remote and pressed a button, music started playing. It was "My neck my back- By Khia".  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Beryl, licking her lips.  
  
" I think I'm going to like this" answered Darien.  
  
[Author's Notes: hehehe ok I'm super excited about writing again kinda! However I don't think I'm going to be able to write so much next week so I'm trying to write as much as I can this week. Well Keep on reading and reviewing! Lots of luv~DivaLicious89] 


	5. Different Plan

[Author's Notes: I think I'm going to write a little bit of my Sailor Moon fic then I'm going to start writing on my Gundam Wing one, so after I'm done this story you guys can read my gundam wing one too!!! Hehehe well Enjoy~!]  
  
Disclaimers: Don't Own Any Sailor Moon characters  
  
~~CHAPTER 5~~  
  
Different Plan  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Beryl, licking her lips.  
  
" I think I'm going to like this" answered Darien.  
  
As Beryl pushed Darien onto the soft cushions, and started ripping his shirt off. She pulled his pants and boxers down so now he completely naked.  
  
"Hey I thought this was a strip club, aren't you suppose to strip for me??" asked Darien.  
  
"Oh but you get the special treatment, see you get to strip with me too" answered Beryl was sounding even more sexier than before.  
  
Beryl now led Darien into the bubbling Jacuzzi.  
  
"Now just relax" as Beryl whispered into Darien's ears she took off her braless top, which now her firm breast were hanging. She took off her thong like bottoms and started giving Darien a water lapdance. When she had finished turning him on, She knew he was hardening for her now.  
  
Instead of stretching her legs out in front of him she decided to pull him out of the water. And let him stand at the edge of the bed.  
  
" What are you doing?" asked Darien who was a little curious to see what she was planning.  
  
"You'll see.." Answered Beryl.  
  
As she sat on the bed, letting her back her his front. She slowly knelt onto her knees and hands and stuck her nice tanned ass into the air. Darien finally understood what she meant and slowly grabbed onto his member and shoved it up her hole. She let out a gasp and started moaning continuously. Darien decided to turn up the notch a little and went faster and faster until she could bare it no more and she reached her climax. Darien who just wanted something easy and fast had enough. This was how his life was before, fast and easy on the go. But he had felt something different for that Serena chick, he just couldn't quite understand what it was. As he left the bed and started dressing and putting on his pants again, Beryl grabbed his neck and started kissing him all over. Darien tried to push her off lightly but it turned out to be a hard push onto the pillows.  
  
"Ow what the fuck was that for, I give you pleasure and this is what I get in return. Don't deny that you didn't enjoy it, because I know you did!" screamed Beryl.  
  
"Calm down, I didn't mean to push you so hard, but I'll tell you the truth I was just using you for some easy fun. You're just like all my toys and rags." Answered Darien who was acting as ruthless as possible, he had enough with all these emotions, he didn't care what he was saying. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." As Darien walked away he threw Beryl's thong to her. "Oh yeah you left it at my apartment" and he walked away.  
  
~~Serena's POV~~  
  
As she ate her donut and drank her tea, she wondered if she was ever going to see Darien again. Probably not, but what if there was a chance. Oh well it's over and I should just move on and stuff. It's not like I haven't got other things to do.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" asked Andrew "You just kept starring at me I thought there was something wrong with my face!" who was now laughing out loud.  
  
"Oh sorry, I guess I was just spacing out a little, sorry about that." Answered Serena.  
  
"Oh okay then. So anyways the surprise party is in a week and I asked the doctor if you could go and he said sure if you don't try to run then it's fine." Said Andrew  
  
"Great!" answered Serena who still seemed a little spaced out.  
  
"Oh yeah, guess what happened.?" said Andrew who suddenly seemed a little serious, but was trying to act funny.  
  
"what?" replied Serena  
  
"Ashley dumped me, I called her and told her everything and she said I rather hang out with you than her. I think she was jealous. But I would never have just left you here, I mean you were injured!" said Andrew  
  
"awww..I feel bad that I was the cause of your break-up. I don't get it though.. Why would she be jealous? You were just helping me out while I was hurt." Replied Serena  
  
"That's what confuses me!"  
  
"Oh well you might as well move on, hehe at least you still got me!" said Serena  
  
"Thanks you're the best Ser" as Andrew hugged her warmly. 


	6. Emotions Rise

[ Author's Notes: Well I know I've been writing less and less in each chapter but I'm trying to plan a big conflict in this story I just don't know what yet but I'll figure it out soon. Hehehe Just wait a little longer, please review more and keep on reading. Remember email me ideas if you want or if you want me to write about some stories just email me and I'll probably give it a try! Enjoy~]  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters.yet lol, just kidding I DON'T OWN ANY SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS BUT I OWN THE ONES THAT I MAKE UP!! Hehehe  
  
~~CHAPTER 6~~  
  
Emotions Rise  
  
~~Normal POV~~  
  
The next couple of days were hard for both Serena and Darien. Even though they both tried hard to forget about each other, they just couldn't. Everything reminded both of them of each other. While Serena was studying hard for school, Darien would be doing girl after girl. It was like they had never even met before. Andrew and Serena had gotten closer than ever. And Beryl and Darien were doing what they did even more common now.  
  
~~Serena's POV~~  
  
"Hey are you done yet?" asked Andrew  
  
"Not yet, come on I'm a girl give me at least 15 more minutes!" answered Serena  
  
"Oh come on Ser, it doesn't take that long to slip on a sexy dress and put your make-up on to go the surprise party, we have to be 30 minutes early! We're going to be late!" replied Andrew  
  
"Oh hush up sheeesh, I'm almost done" as Serena re-applied her covergirl long lasting clear lip gloss. "Ok I'm coming out!"  
  
As Serena walked out of the room, all Andrew could do was stare and stare and maybe drool a little bit. Serena looked hotter than she had ever looked before. Not that she wasn't a young attractive person, but she didn't seem like the dressy-up type, not until now he guessed. Serena was wearing a very fancy Vera Wang one shoulder cream coloured dress that had frilly lacing around the top and around the bottom which barely reached her knee. She was wearing a pair of white high heeled sandals that had thing straps containing it. Her hair was up in a bun with a white rose stuck in it that made her look very sophisticated. She was wearing her favourite earrings that were cream coloured moons and a silver necklace that had a heart in the middle.  
  
"So how do I look, fancy enough?" asked Serena as she did a little spin for Andrew.  
  
"Wow, that's.something alright, you look beautiful! Really beautiful!!" as Andrew tried to explain her with words. "Well we better be off, don't want to be late!"  
  
"Alright lets go!" as Serena and Andrew were off to the party.  
  
~~Darien's POV~~  
  
" Hey, Ben who's suppose to lure my dad to the surprise party?" asked Darien  
  
"I think Josh's dad is suppose to..i'm pretty sure that it" answered Ben  
  
"oh alright, hey can you go help put those decoration's up, thanks a lot bud" said Darien.  
  
'Everything's great, now we wait' as Darien though to himself.  
  
As everybody positioned themselves, they were all waiting for somebody to pull the doorknob so they just all yell surprise and get it over with. Not long somebody was fidgeting with the keys and soon enough the person pushed the door open and everybody jumped up and yelled "surprise!". The old man was actually really shocked that he actually fainted.  
  
"Ouick someone get something to fan him and somebody get some cold water!" shouted a man.  
  
Soon enough the old man woke up again.  
  
"Sorry about that, thanks for the surprise but I'm getting too old for this, next year don't do a surprise party." Answered the old man.  
  
Everybody started to relax and the party was a blast. As Darien walked around his eyes caught of a glimpse of someone. 'Wait no it couldn't be, whats she doing here...' as Darien thought to himself.  
  
~~Serena's POV~~  
  
" I never knew a old man could be that surprised from a surprise party, hahaha did you see the look on his face Drew??!! It was priceless!" laughed Serena  
  
"Haha I know, wow I'm actually having a pretty good time." As Andrew laughed with Serena.  
  
"Is that you Serena?" asked the familiar voice.  
  
"Huh" As Serena turned around to see herself facing Darien. "What are you doing here?" asked Serena  
  
"Well I actually got this whole surprise birthday party for my dad, Serena could we talk for a sec. alone?" asked Darien  
  
"um..yeah sure whatever, I just need to talk to him for a couple of minutes, okay Andrew?" said Serena  
  
"yeah no prob, I'll get us some punch" as Andrew understood and nodded and then headed for the punch table.  
  
"okay, what do you want now Darien? I thought I made it clear I didn't want to talk to you again?" said Serena aggressively.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, I really am sorry, how can I show you I'm regret what had happened..?" replied Darien sincerely.  
  
"hmm, let me think oh I have an idea, how about getting out of my life?" asked Serena sarcastically.  
  
"Serena I understand you probably hate me right now but I want to make it up to you, please can we start fresh I really liked you. I know I really hurt you" Said Darien  
  
"Your right I was hurt and I still am, how could you just do that to me?" asked Serena who now seemed like she was about to burst out crying.  
  
"I was a jerk and a stupid moron, I'm sorry Ser..could we ever start over again" asked Darien  
  
"I don't know anymore, I might be in love with someone else right now" lied Serena.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Darien  
  
"That right you heard me I might be in love with another man." answered Serena who was trying act strong. She just wanted to lie and she just wanted him to go away for a while, she was tired of dreaming of him, she didn't want to get hurt again, why not just not get involved she knew if she would regret it but it was for her own good.  
  
"I see.well have a good time I have to go now" as Darien walked away. He was a complete dumb fool, he actually thought she was the one. As he walked away, for the first time Serena felt sorry for the guy.  
  
~~Darien's POV~~  
  
'How could I have been such a complete idiot!!' as Darien shouted to himself in his head  
  
After that moment he felt nothing but misery. For the whole party he just drank shot after shot of Smirnoff, vodka, whisky, sherries anything that could get his mind off things. People were leaving, since the party was nearly over, Darien thought he might as well get going, no use in staying here. As he got to his car, he started driving, not knowing what he was doing he kept driving. Even though his head was blurrey and he probably was doing even dumber things, he didn't care. He felt horrible, embarrassed, stupid. Nothing else mattered. As he saw a blurr of a red flashy light, he decided to let his foot stay on the gas pedal, nothing else fucking mattered. As he zoomed forward, suddenly he heard a loud thump hit his car , he got out of the car to see who it was, and there lying on the ground was a unconscious young lady. 'Shit this day night could not get any worse' thought Darien as he slowly pressed the numbers 911.  
  
[ Author's Notes: And Remember never Drink and Drive at the same Time, I mean if your at proper age then sure you can drink but don't drive at the same time. Hehe anyways I hoped you enjoyed this. I was going to give up this Sailor Moon story but I got this email that was sent to me. So touching lol **tear** hehe jk it was pretty sweet to get a first email sent directly to you. Well you know who you are! Hehe anyways lots of love to you guys, DivaLicious89] 


	7. I Promise

[ Author's Notes: Hey again! How are all you guys! Schools about to start again. I know.. I know well we still have some more days before we say goodbye to summer. I really wanted to finish this story before summer ended but oh well I guess if I really don't finish this I could always start in Christmas because I'm going to be pretty busy. I'm going to try my hardest though!! Well enjoy this one~!]  
  
Disclaimers: Don't Own Sailor Moon characters  
  
~~CHAPTER 7~~  
  
I Promise  
  
~~Serena's POV~~  
  
'I wonder if I was a little bit too harsh on Darien..' thought Serena. Maybe she was a little too rough on the lying about her loving another guy when obviously..she might be in love with him. But that was just a slim chance. It probably was something she ate that night that made her have butterflies that night she saw him.  
  
"Are you pondering again Ser?" asked Andrew  
  
Since Andrew had stayed over at Serena's house and they watched cartoons they didn't get much sleep.  
  
"Yup, like always!" answered Serena  
  
"You never change, hey I've been wanting to ask you who was that guy last night?" asked Andrew  
  
"oh...just a old old friend." Answered Serena. She probably wasn't going to see much of him anymore.  
  
"Oh you guys seemed pretty tight, were you guys like best friends or something?" asked Andrew  
  
"Yeah you could say that, why are you so interested all of a sudden?" asked Serena  
  
"Well I Don't know I was just curious, I thought he was like your old boyfriend or something. That would have been way bummer!" joked Andrew  
  
"Yeah, I know how that would feel" sighed Serena. Even though Serena tried to get rid of the thought of anything to do with Darien it was way too hard. 'Maybe I should give him a call and just explain everything. No wait that would make me seem desperate, and I know guys like Darien don't like desperate girls. Oh what am I suppose to do.I'm was so confused!' thought Serena.  
  
~~Darien's POV~~  
  
" Ugh, what happened" as Darien mumbled to himself. "Where am I?"  
  
"Your in a hospital, right after you crashed into that young girl, thank god she is alive you fainted from the alcohol poison. How could you have been so irresponsible!" said the nurse who was very strict and giving him a stern look.  
  
" How is the young girl? Is she alright?" asked Darien  
  
"She was lucky. if you had went any faster you would have given her some permanent damage to her back. Might have killed her even." Answered the nurse. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to have to go, here's your food tray. I have other patients to tend and the doctor will be in soon. If you want I would recommend you call up a friend."  
  
As the nurse left, Darien just starred at the food. All he could think about was Serena.maybe he could call her up. Maybe there was still a chance. He decided to give it a chance. He wasn't going to give up so easily! Not without a decent fight at least.  
  
~~Serena's POV~~  
  
**ring..ring..ring..**  
  
After Andrew left she decided to call up Darien, and apologize. 'Too many rings.might as well just hang up' thought Serena. She was about to hang up when she heard a voice.  
  
" Hello?" asked Darien  
  
"Hi Darien?" answered Serena.  
  
"Hey Serena.I was just going to call you." Replied Darien  
  
"Oh. well I just wanted to apologize for yesterday.I lied, I don't have a boyfriend. I just didn't want to get hurt again. I'm.I'm sorry." Said Serena quietly.  
  
"I'm glad you told me this..I'm in the hospital right now, I went home drunk and I hit this girl, can we meet for dinner and talk more, I want to apologize to the young lady I hit first though, okay?" responded Darien  
  
"Are you okay? I hope you feel better. well I'll meet you at 7:00pm at the Café de Rouge" asked Serena  
  
"Yes I'm feeling better and I'll defiantly be there..I promise." Said Darien  
  
And then they both hanged up.  
  
Serena decided to go find out what she was going to wear. Even though it took a while in the end she decided to wear a black halter silk dress that just touched her knee. She also decided to wear black heels, not too high but just perfect that it matched the dress, with sparkly diamond earring that hung from her ear like a line, and a matching necklace. But first she was going to take a nice hot bath to relieve her all this stress.  
  
~~Darien's POV~~  
  
After he hanged up his cell. He decided to go find that lady that he hit. He couldn't see her so well yesterday, he thought he probably hit some 14 year old. But who knows? He asked the nurse if it was alright to go apologize to the lady for his stupid accident last night, and she said fine. As he walked into the room he couldn't believe whom he saw. That right! It was defiantly her. Why did it have to be her.no no wait. 'Why does this always happen to me' thought Darien.  
  
[Author's Notes: Oh too bad lol I'm going to end it here. Sorry that I had it this short again, but I'm really tired I just came back from swimming with my friend Em. I made her promise that she wouldn't read this story because I don't usually write dirty kind of lusty fanfics. But there's always a first and I'm probably not going to write anymore lusty ones but there's always a chance.most likely no. I am going to be writing a one about The O.C that new show!! I love Ryan for all of the people that know that show! So check my new one later when I write it. Well thanks for reading. Lots of Love to you guys, Bye =P Ps: This story wasn't even my idea hehehe but since I'm getting reviews I'm just going to continue =P] 


	8. Broken Heart

[Author's Notes: Hey Guys! I'll try to make my chapter 8 longer this time, I'm sorry to announce but I'll think this story will end really soon I think I might only make this 10 chapters long or maybe even 9 or maybe even end in this chapter. I'm sorry but if anybody wants me to write another story I'll be glad to. It might take a little while though that's all! Hehe oh and be sure to check out my friend: senorita11.!! Well lots of love to you guys. Enjoy~]  
  
~~CHAPTER 8~~  
  
Broken heart  
  
~~Darien's POV~~  
  
"Hey" mumbled Darien  
  
"Darien..is that you?.. I haven't heard from you since you left me last time." said the girl.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hey Darien, it's me Trina. I have to tell you something. It may come as a shock but please listen to me.!" as the 15 year old gaze into her lover's eyes.  
  
"What is it Trina? You seem like your serious..What's wrong?" asked Darien  
  
"I am serious.I'm.I'm...I'm pregnant!" as tears started welling up.  
  
"How can this be possible? Didn't we use a condom??? We did! I remember." Said Darien  
  
"I know we did, but things happen." as Trina looked down at the ground now. "But Darien, I want to keep the baby.I don't want to get a abortion."  
  
"But you have to. I'm not ready to be a father I'm only 16! How can you do this to me!!??" shouted Darien.  
  
"I haven't done anything to you! I could you say that? Well if you don't want it then you can just leave right now!" yelled Trina. Even though she said that she didn't mean a single word of it.  
  
".Fine...I'll go." said Darien quietly, walking away now.  
  
"No wait Darien, I didn't mean it!! Come back!!" begged Trina.  
  
But no matter what she said or begged Darien had made up his mind, he would tell his mom and dad that he didn't feel like this school was challenging him enough and then he would decided another school for him to go to. A school far away from here! As he walked away his last words were "I'm sorry."  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"So it's been 2 years, How is the baby?" asked Darien who was now looking at the ground.  
  
"It's been rough, my parents kicked me out of the house. I stayed at some of my friend's place most of the time and then I got a job at a local diner as a waitress. It was hard, and when the baby was finally born I borrowed money from more friends for the baby. Her name's Ann Marie. She's staying at my friend's house right now. I finally saved enough money to rent an room at a apartment though, so we're probably going to move out soon." Replied Trina  
  
"I'm sorry Trina, I was young and dumb. I thought it would be the end for me if I had anything to do with the baby." Answered Darien  
  
"We were both young, but the past is over now." Said Trina.  
  
"You haven't changed much, still just as mature and just as beautiful." Said Darien who was now looking at Trina. She had beautiful blonde hair and a slim figure, which was amazing especially after she had the baby. Her face looked tired but still had some spark in those blue eyes.  
  
"You haven't either. Just as handsome and confused." Smiled Trina  
  
Darien looked at his watch and it was 6:45 already!  
  
"I have to go. I'm suppose to meet someone!" said Darien  
  
"Oh not yet, please. We have so much catching up to do!" said Trina  
  
"I really can't stay." said Darien sadly.  
  
"Please we're probably never going to have another chance, just this once.please!" begged Trina. "For me. as a apology"  
  
"I guess I could stay for 5 more minutes." Sighed Darien.  
  
So they both started talking and talking about what else had happened in each of their lives. Darien didn't even notice that time was passing by pretty quick.  
  
~~Serena's POV~~  
  
'I wonder where he is, he said he would meet me here 7:00pm sharp. Maybe it's the wrong place. No but he said it was the Café de Rouge. Oh well maybe he's caught in traffic. It not like I can't wait for him for 10 minutes.' Thought Serena.  
  
As she sat there, she waited and waited and waited. 30 minutes had passed already. Maybe she better call him to ask if anything had happen.  
  
***ring.ring.ring. "Hey I'm not here right now so leave a message after the beep, thanks". He didn't have a cell either so she couldn't contact him. Maybe he would call her, she better leave her cell on.  
  
So Serena waited and waited for the call. 30 more minutes passed and still no call. 'He promised though! He would never forget a promise!' thought Serena. So she waited another 30 minutes. Finally she had had enough! That was it. 'He is never getting another chance. How could I have been so dumb to even think he actually loved me? What was I thinking?'  
  
As she paid the bill for her bread and water she walked to the door. And suddenly there he was running towards her, panting like a stupid dog.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, I had a surprised visit from someone! It was a emergency." Said Darien, who was gasping for air.  
  
She had smelled girl's perfume. "Oh really I guess meeting a girl was a emergency. Don't tell me it was another one of those girls that you always just do for fun! You are the sickest person ever Darien Shields! You fucking, nasty, asshole. You couldn't wait another day and the least you could have done was give me a call but NOO you made me wait here for 1 hour and 30 minutes! How dumb do you think I am to fall for your stupid excuses!" screamed Serena. She kicked him right in the balls and then just walked away.  
  
"Ughh. owww. in pain.Serena.no.wait.let.me.explain!" said Darien.  
  
"Whatever, we're so over!" yelled Serena.  
  
[Author's Notes: Awww couples fighting! Lol anyways I didn't finish in this chapter but it's going to be either chapter 9 or 10 or maybe even 11. I highly doubt it but who knows, there's always a small chance! Hehe anyways I hope you liked this Chapter! Now my arms are kind of sore from spiking balls over and over again from volleyball camp so I'm probably not going to be writing everyday. But I'll try my best so Lots of Love to you guys!~ DivaLicious89] 


	9. Sorry

[Author's Notes: Hey everybody!! Thank you all so much for reviewing!! I love you guys!!!! Well I hope you like this chapter! Lots of Love! Enjoy~]  
  
~~CHAPTER 9~~  
  
Sorry  
  
~~Darien POV~~  
  
' What am I suppose to do now!' thought Darien. He felt so out of place. Nothing was going right. He just lost the only girl he ever loved. 'What can I so to win her back.? To show her my love.?'  
  
".Wait. I think I might just have an idea!"  
  
~~Serena's POV~~  
  
"How could he have stood me up? Why Lita?? Why would he do that to me?" asked Serena  
  
Lita had came over to help Serena get over Darien, well Serena had actually just called Lita for help.  
  
"It's over Serena, he was a jerk from what you've told me, you have to get over him and move on Ser! He didn't even deserve you!" answered Lita.  
  
"But I thought he really loved me. he said he loved me though!" cried Serena  
  
"Guys lie sometimes if he really loved you, he would have done that to you.now lets get you something to eat.I'll bake you your favorite chocolate mousse cake. okay?" asked Lita  
  
"Thanks Lita, you're the best," said Serena, who was calming down.  
  
~~Darien's POV~~  
  
***Ring.ring.ring.  
  
"Hello.*sniff*?" answered Serena  
  
"Serena.I know I hurt you but you got to listen to what happened, if you just give me a chance to explain I'll tell you everything and if still don't care then okay, but just give me a chance to explain, please Ser." begged Darien  
  
"Fine, hurry up I don't have all day." replied Serena, trying to sound tough.  
  
As Darien explained, Serena felt sorry for him, 'But then what if he was just lying to me again?' thought Serena  
  
"And to make this all up to you I want to take you somewhere special, please give me one last chance, if I screw this up for you, you don't ever have to talk to me again! I swear if you want me out of your life after this, then I'll go away. Just gimme this one last chance! Ser I'm begging you, even though you can't see but please.!!!!" begged Darien  
  
"."  
  
"Ser, are you there?" asked Darien  
  
"Fine." mumbled Serena, it was just soo hard to say no to him, she truly loved him and she just couldn't say no to him. 'I guess I might as well give him his last chance.'thought Serena  
  
"I'll pick you up this time at 8:30 sharp. Goodbye" said Darien. He could help but think how Ser had changed him so much, he use to be the harsh, emotionless, asshole and now he finally knew what love felt like. So angelic, so caressing. He just wished his plan would work.  
  
~~Serena's POV~~  
  
She had a 2 hour and 30 minutes before 8:30pm. First she had a quick snack, which was a small bowl of oatmeal. She didn't know what was in store for the night, dinner? Movie? She decided to take a nice shower to cool her down. She used her Satsuma body wash from the body shop to rinse herself out. Time was moving fast so she quickly, but carefully put her make-up on. She used a nude lip liner and used some clear lip-gloss to make her lips more pouty and shiny. She put on some concealer and foundation and then added a bit of light powder and finally added some light pink blush to give her cheeks some color. Finally she put some mascara on and added some dark aqua eyeliner with some glittery turquoise eye shadow. Now all she had to do was decided what to wear. Would it be her white one shoulder dress or should it be her light blue halter and dark navy blue jeans. So much to decided. She chose her light blue halter and dark navy blue jeans instead. She found her cute little square hoops and finally all she had to fix was her hair. She decided to call up Nina to do her hair. Nina finally arrived at her place.  
  
"Wow you look great, so what's with the dressing up?" asked Nina  
  
"I'm giving Darien one last chance, I guess he's got some big thing planned. I don't know really what we're doing, but right now I need you to help me decided what to do with my hair!" answered Serena who seemed a little frustrated with her hair.  
  
"Yeah I can tell, I mean that meat ball hair style was so last century! Hmmm, I think I can fix it up. Since I'm such an expert with hair, plus I've been thinking about becoming a barber, this will be great for practice. Now do you have any light brown hair dye?" Replied Nina  
  
"Um.yeah here. Nina are you sure you know what you're doing.? Have you even tried this before!?" asked Serena, while handing Nina the dye.  
  
"Oh please Ser, I know what I'm doing.sheesh! Some friend you are!" answered Nina.  
  
When Nina was finally done dying the hair, Serena was about to look in the mirror when Nina grabbed her back before she could look at herself. "Serena I'm not done! Now give me a pair of scissors!" shouted Nina  
  
"Oh no! You are so not using those scissors on my hair!" screamed Serena.  
  
"Serena come on, please I know what I'm doing!" begged Nina  
  
".Fine, sheesh I seriously have to learn how to say no to people these days!" sighed Serena.  
  
Finally Nina blow dried Serena hair and with a finishing touch with the scissors she was done.  
  
"Can I look at myself now?" asked Serena  
  
"Yep.you look amazing.!" shouted Nina with glee this time.  
  
When Serena reached the mirror she was shocked with amazement! Her hair was perfectly trimmed that it reached her chest. Since it was way longer before it made a big difference. There were little light brown streaks through her hair, that it lightened her hair a little, giving it a glow. After Serena reapplied her make-up a little. She went out the door to thank Nina.  
  
"I LOVE YOU NINA!!!! YOU ARE SO THE BEST FRIEND A PERSON COULD EVER ASK FOR!!!!!" screamed Serena with joy  
  
"Told you I wouldn't mess up your hair! It does look absolutely beautiful. Well I got to go, have fun Ser!" said Nina, as she went to hug Serena goodbye the doorbell rang. It was 8:30 already! Wow time sure did past fast. Nina decided to go get the door while Serena did a double check. When Nina went to get the door, (since she had never seen Darien) she was totally amazed by how hot he was! He was wearing a white shirt and dark black pants. He looked so sexy, not over dressed and not under dressed.  
  
When Serena came out, Nina mouthed good luck and walked out. Serena could tell Darien was amazed by what her hair and everything else.  
  
"You look.I can't even say it. Word could not possibly describe how incredible you look right now!" said Darien, looking Serena right in the eye. She couldn't stop starring either. His eyes were like pools of joy. You could never get tired of them.  
  
"Well we better get going then.wait where are we going even?" asked Serena  
  
"You'll see, it's a surprise!" replied Darien.  
  
[Guess what I'm probably going to write 2 or 3 or maybe even 4 more chapters!! Yay!!! I'm so excited/ psyched about this! He he anyways I want to thank all the people who have reviewed. I love you guys!PS: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long! But I promise the next chapter after this will be worth it! Lots of love, DivaLicious89] 


	10. Forgive or Forget

[Author's Notes: Ahhh I'm soo super duper sorry I took so long to update!! Mostly because my keyboard kept on screwing up on me!! Argh.*bites computer into shreds*. Anyways I've decided to make a kind of thanks shoutout to all the people that reviewed at the end of my story so you guys can check that out later when I make one hehehe. Well enjoy!]  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own ANY sailor moon characters.but I might one day!!!=P  
  
~~CHAPTER 10~~  
  
Forgive or Forget  
  
After driving for 10 minutes they finally got out of the car.  
  
"Where is this place?" as Serena looked at the surroundings, she could see nothing but trees.  
  
"Wait, you'll see," replied Darien. He took her hand and started walking through the forest.  
  
After a five minute walk, Serena was getting bored and little tired of walking, even though it was just five minutes it seemed like an hour to her.  
  
"Are we there yet? Darien seriously if this is just some lame joke-" as she stopped her sentence her mouth was wide open.  
  
"Oh my god, where are we, this is amazing." finished Serena.  
  
"Well this was the best view of the stars I knew, because my friends and I use to hang out here in the woods so we knew all the trails and one day we saw this little cliff and we knew from then and there that it was the perfect place to hangout at night, just watching the stars." As Darien led Serena to the cliff, she could tell he had set up a big blanket and some soft looking pillows and some champagne and chocolate covered cherries, which were actually Serena's favorite (okay maybe it's not her favorite.but it could be! He he).  
  
" Come on sit down the fireworks are suppose to start any minute now." Said Darien.  
  
"What fire works.?" asked Serena  
  
"Just wait and see, you'll love it!" said Darien, who seemed excited and nervous at the same time.  
  
All of a sudden, fireworks were blasting into the air, the colors were bright and wonderful that it actually made Serena and Darien both more relaxed. Then they fire works seemed like illusions of Serena and Darien together. The fireworks seemed like they were hypnotizing Serena into a glamorous colorful trance that when she finally snapped out she saw words slowly appearing.  
  
"Hey have some chocolate covered cherries, I knew they were your favorite" said Darien  
  
Since Serena didn't want to be rude and she was a little hungry she took some and started chewing on them. While still reading she could tell what the first two words said. "W.i.l.l.Y.o.u." She was trying to figure out what the third one said when she finally figured it outs. She knew what it was. It said "Will you marry.me?" then suddenly when she was chewing on her chocolate covered cherries she bit something hard. Since she was chewing madly it didn't hurt. She took the hard piece out and saw a silver ring with a 30-carat diamond in the middle. But wait there was more; carved into the ring was "Serena and Darien Forever"  
  
Serena who was overwhelmed by all this just starred at the ring and then at Darien, she was speechless. She wanted to say something but nothing could come out of her mouth. Finally Darien broke the silence.  
  
"Serena, will you marry me?" said Darien confidently but not in a cocky way.  
  
"I.I.I.don't know w.hat to say." stuttered Serena  
  
Darien couldn't say anything, he wasn't sure if she didn't want to marry him or she wanted to. Either way it was her decision. He only knew that she was the one for him and if she couldn't have her and she didn't want anybody else.  
  
" Darien.I've made my decision.  
  
"Yes Serena?"  
  
[Author's Notes: hehehe Read and Find out what happens next. PS: THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! Lot's of Love to you guys~DivaLicious89] 


	11. Pleasurable Fun

[Author's Notes: Sorry about last chapter being so short, but I was trying to make a cliffhanger you know what I mean, lol I suck at those! But whatever it's all good. Anyways thanks again for reviewing you guys. Enjoy]  
  
PS: WARNING THERE WILL BE A LOT OF LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. I WARNED YOU!!!!! BUT IF YOU LIKE THAT THEN..GO AHEAD AND READ!!! ENJOY~  
  
~~CHAPTER 11~~  
  
Pleasurable fun  
  
"Yes.yes" as tears started running down her face.  
  
"I love you so much Ser, don't cry you should be happy." said Darien  
  
"I am happy, these are tears of happiness.can't you tell hehe" giggled Serena. "I love you too"  
  
As they starred into each other eyes, both full of joy and happiness. Nothing around them matter but they just cared about each other right now.  
  
As Darien lifted Serena's chin up a little bit he gently kissed her lips. It didn't take long for their lips to lock tightly together. Darien could taste the salty tears coming down her cheeks. 'They were tears of happiness for them, she must really love me' he thought.  
  
A little kiss suddenly turned into a passionate kiss. It felt like hot, intense fireworks were exploding inside of them. Darien slowly started his way down her neck leaving a little trail of hickies. He longed for the taste of her. He smoothly took her shirt off with her bra left on the top, and deepened his kisses making his way down on the top of her breast just making her tingle inside for more.  
  
Serena finally was tired of waiting for her turn to pleasure him that she rolled him over so that now he was on the bottom and she was on the top.  
  
"I like being on the top better" giggled Serena and she quickly unbuttoned Darien's white shirt.  
  
"haha Serena your so impatient sometimes.!" laughed Darien  
  
"So.what's your point? Hehe" laughed Serena as she started licking Darien's chest. Caressing his 6 pack.  
  
Suddenly she couldn't wait any longer that she just pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time. However slowly licking her way down to his member. She first laid a hand on his manhood while squeezing it up and down while her other hand were playing with his twins. When he seemed like he could take it no more she stopped.  
  
"Are you just teasing me!" whined Darien! He wanted more.  
  
"Oh that was just the beginning!" laughed Serena wickedly. She wanted to get right down to the naughty stuff but first she was going to have some fun of her own.  
  
She slowly put his dick into her mouth while sucking on his member but still twisting and licking her down. She went faster and faster until he felt like a pleasuring tornado was sucking him up. When he was about to cum again she stopped.  
  
"Awww Serena, stop ruining the moment." said Darien "Well it's my turn now. I'm not letting you have all the fun!"  
  
As they twirled around, Serena was on the bottom now with Darien on top of her, but not squeezing her so that she couldn't breathe.  
  
He decided to finish where he was before by taking her bra off slowly and now caressing her nipples with his thumb and finger. Squeezing it gently, so that her nipples were now hard.  
  
"OoooOoO."moaned Serena. This was even more intense then anything she had ever felt before  
  
She began to moan louder now because he had started to lick her creamy luscious breasts. He decided to cuff both hands on one breast and suck it gently giving each breast pleasure after pleasure.  
  
When Serena seemed like she was about to climax Darien stopped.  
  
"Darien.! Don't copy me!" whined Serena this time.  
  
He could only laugh at her.  
  
"Serena have you ever done it before.?" asked Darien  
  
"um.no." mumbled Serena  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Darien "Or do you want to wait and save it for later?"  
  
"No. I think I'm ready." answered Serena  
  
"I love you Serena, don't ever forget that.and I always will love you." Said Darien softly  
  
"I love you too Darien." replied Serena  
  
He slowly began to take Serena's jeans off, fumbling with the button and zipper. He finally got it and slowly took off her pants and finally her thong. Her body looked even more sacred and beautiful when you could fully see everything. She was amazing tanned all throughout.  
  
"It'll hurt a little the first time but later on after it'll become more pleasurable. I'll count to 3 okay?" said Darien gently  
  
"Okay"  
  
"1.2.3."  
  
As he counted to 3 he slowly thrusted himself into her, Serena gave a little yelp of pain but decided to bite her lip from yelping any louder in pain.  
  
Darien could tell she was in a little pain so he started off slowly. When she finally got the rhythm, he went faster.  
  
For Serena, since this was her first time, she had felt the most amazing thing. She could not have asked for more in life. The pleasure of losing your virginity to a man you love and the pleasure of making love with a sex machine.  
  
Since nobody was there she decided to moan even louder then before.  
  
"Ohhhh Darien, harder please.don't ever stoppp.just keep going.oohhh" cried out Serena as she was begging for more pleasure.  
  
"I won't ever stop if you don't want to.ooh.." replied Darien  
  
As each time he thrusted harder into her and faster. Serena had reached her hand out to feel a tree behind them. She used the tree to push herself towards him that it caused a friction of pleasure. This felt even more powerful than nuclear bombs.  
  
"Ohhhhh Darien" Screamed Serena when she finally reached her climax and they were both sweating and both lying on their backs. Her body felt a little sore and tired but it was worth the pleasure.  
  
Since Darien had brought a extra huge sleeping bag, they just slept their through the night. They just cuddled through the whole night.  
  
[Author's Notes: Awww isn't that cute, cuddling together after kinky sex. Hahaha Anyways hope you liked this hot steaming sex chapter. I wrote this chapter because I know some people might have wanted to read some kinky stuff and since I hadn't wrote any lovemaking I just decided to save this chapter for it. Hehe I think I'm going to write one or two more chapters and then the story will be finished. PS: REVIEW LOTS!! Lot's Love~ DivaLicious89] 


End file.
